


小心翼翼

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 手伤也不能阻碍小情侣恩恩爱爱





	小心翼翼

于炀压低自己的帽檐，在吵闹的机场等了许久。

这次祁醉出国给手做复健，于炀因为还要带队训练而没有跟着去。直接结果便是思念了数周的于炀，现在分秒必争地渴望早些看到祁醉，竟直接到了机场来。

于炀以前不太喜欢戴口罩和帽子。但是随着粉丝数量增多，认出他的人也越来越多。于炀不习惯生人的靠近，于是也养成了到公众场合好好乔装一番的习惯。

于炀的金发太惹眼，他戴上一个鸭舌帽还要再把卫衣的帽子也罩在头上。加上他本来脸就小，口罩遮住大半张脸，最后打扮下来只露了一双眼睛在外头，说是亲妈都认不出来也不为过。

要不是他衣服颜色足够张扬，不明所以的出租车司机差点以为这是个什么执行地下任务的人。

来的路上有点堵车，到机场的时间离到达已经很近了。

因为戴着口罩不方便，于炀又怕错过祁醉的到来，甚至都没去吸烟区抽烟，只能百无聊赖地站在出口等。

不过等的过程中，出口处逐渐闹腾起来。于炀开始被挤得有点难受，往后退了退。

一群小姑娘对着到达的信息屏研究了大半天，热热闹闹地讨论着。

“是这班吧？那不是已经到了呀，怎么这么久都没出来。”

“没错。我找的那个人消息还挺准的。”

于炀本来没兴趣听别人墙角，但是冷不防听到祁醉的航班号，于是不动声色地稍稍凑近了些。

俱乐部很早的时候就已经做过公告，呼吁粉丝不要购买私人的航班信息，也并不提倡这些个“偶遇”。

然而人多了，素质就总是参差不齐的。连卜那那老凯他们都遭遇过几次的事情，更别提祁醉和于炀这种被电竞耽误了的脸蛋天才，被蹲点简直是家常便饭。

于炀心里不悦，但终归是一声不发地混在人堆里，想着等下该如何在这人山人海里吸引到祁醉的注意。

正出着神，突然一只手从背后拍了拍于炀的肩。于炀吓了一大跳，扭头却看到一双熟悉的眼睛。

“队……”

于炀下意识脱口而出，祁醉赶紧捂住了他的嘴，做了个噤声的表情。

明明还隔着层口罩，于炀却还是能感受到那层布料后头手心的温度，喉咙紧张地吞咽了一下。

祁醉拉住于炀的手腕，急匆匆地掉头就走。虽然刚刚他们的动静不大，但他们两个大男人的身高在这样一群姑娘扎堆的地方已经有些显眼了，多留一刻就多一分被发现的危险。

于炀还有些愣愣的，注意力全集中在祁醉拽着自己的手。一直到出租车上的时候，于炀都还有些呆呆的。

祁醉摘下自己的帽子和口罩，只剩于炀一个人全副武装，一双圆溜溜的眼睛茫然地看着他。

“不会吧，这么点时间没见我，不认识我了？”

直到祁醉的声音响起，于炀才像回到了现实一般。

“你怎么……”

他盯着出口那么久都没见着祁醉什么时候出来的。

“我改航班了，改了个近的时间，就没来得及告诉你。倒是你，不是说好了多休息别特意来了吗？”

“我休息时间够的。”

对于于炀来说，多看祁醉几眼，比什么放松手段都管用。

祁醉低低笑了声，似乎料到于炀会是个反应，只是摸了摸他的头，然后慢慢帮他把全副装备一件件去掉。

于炀有些局促，却是把手放在膝盖上端正坐好，乖乖地由着祁醉的手在他周围动作。

粉红泡泡的暧昧已经快溢满了整辆车，见多识广的司机只看了眼镜子，又专注地开着车。

不过后座两个人，现在一个眼里满是男朋友，另一个是脸皮厚到如同机关枪打不透的城墙，才不在意那镜子里一闪而过的好奇目光，继续朝四周空气里发射狗粮的气息。

等于炀的脸终于从小粽子一样的武装里剥出来以后，祁醉毫不客气地上手掐了一把。

“今天怎么这么听话，终于舍得把口罩和帽子都戴上了？”

于炀本来脸色还有些红，听了这话神色都有些黯淡。

“本来就应该戴的。”

祁醉突然意识到自己好像提了些不该提的东西。说起来，他这次去做复健其实是提前了的，原本只要手不疼就不用这么早去。

于炀眼神有些闪躲，祁醉握住他的手。

“我说宝贝儿啊，你是不是队长当太久了，习惯没锅找锅来背啊，什么都往自己身上揽。”

“我……”

之前祁醉提醒于炀要把自己乔装好，于炀没当回事，总觉得自己不至于需要这么隆重的待遇。结果就是在祁醉母亲生日那天，两人还没出机场就被眼尖的粉丝堵得不能动弹。

两人急着回去，于炀在前面，祁醉堵在后面。

好不容易有个小口子可以突围，于炀一时心急拽起祁醉就往前飞奔。祁醉被猛地一扯，脚却没跟上，手当时就被拽得有点疼。

虽然祁醉一直开导他自己没事，况且本来他的手偶尔就会疼一下，肯定不可能因为拽一下就复发什么的。但是于炀还是为了这件事微微自责了很久。

“在想什么？”

祁醉的手在于炀眼前晃了晃，于炀摇摇头。

他也明白祁醉照顾他的心情，面上不再表露出那些情绪。

“医生怎么说？”

“恢复得挺不错的，没事。倒立还做不到，但是俯卧撑肯定是没问题的。”

祁醉说到俯卧撑三个字的时候，特地别有深意地看了于炀一眼。于炀花了一秒钟才让思维连接到祁醉搞的黄色画面上，一瞬间闹了个大红脸。

“那……那就好。”

于炀赶紧转回正常的方向坐好，手都不知道该往哪里放。

祁醉也张开双臂换了个舒服的姿势，又顺手把于炀的帽子扣了下来，盖住那张好像随时可以散发蒸汽的脸。

于炀低下头，只露出一个微红的下巴，手指还轻轻拽着帽子的边。

回来后刚进房间门，祁醉就被于炀抱个满怀。于炀的帽子还没摘下来，祁醉看不清他的表情，只看得到他发红的鼻尖。

于炀红着脸往祁醉的怀里拱，主动送上温软的嘴唇。许是视线受遮挡，于炀放得开了许多，还伸出了红红的舌头去探祁醉的唇。

祁醉顺其自然地张开嘴，由着这个小狮子在里面又舔又吸地乱闯一通，像个贪吃的小孩子。

“小家伙是渴了吗？” 

“嗯……”

也许是分别久了于炀变得格外热情，甚至主动脱起祁醉的衣服。

祁醉小小地吃惊了一会儿。他平常总想着于炀什么时候能改改矜持的做派，然而现在难得看见不再含羞带臊的于炀，又总觉得少了些什么似的不习惯，竟然又想看他不好意思的样子了。

用花落那群兄弟的话形容，这老畜生就是欠得慌。

于是祁醉一改以往的温柔路线，故意先不进正题。

换做正常的剧本走向，祁醉应该已经化身恶犬扑食了。然而今天任由于炀对他进行各种挑逗，又是舔嘴唇又是亲脖子的，祁醉都没有下一步动作。

于炀愣住了。

老流氓的定力总是比小纯良要好上不少的。于炀是那种脑袋一热就开始上了的，要是祁醉顺着他来也就随波逐流下去了。

现在停在不尴不尬的位置，那股名为害臊的情绪就慢慢开始爬上心头了。

“怎么了我们的小狼犬，刚刚还那么凶。”

祁醉大爷一样躺在了床上，活像古书里那种腆着大肚子的土财主一样。虽然祁醉并没有大肚子。

“我……”

开都开始了，总不可能中途停下来。于炀颤颤巍巍地趴在祁醉身上，学着祁醉往常的样子俯视着他。

然而对峙了没几秒，于炀就不行了，慌忙把视线移向了别处。

果然于炀的奔放都是有时效的。祁醉只觉得有趣，心里盘算着能不能像治疗脱敏那样，再另做个时间表，测一测他能面对自己最长多久时间不害羞。

于炀的手就停在祁醉胸前，于炀低着头，轻轻捏了两把那弹性颇好的胸肌，指尖不经意擦过褐色的凸起。听力优秀的他，察觉到祁醉呼吸声在那一刹那轻不可闻地重了些。

“小色鬼。”

于炀没说话，只是继续在他身上看似毫无章法地乱摸。纤细修长的手指从胸移到腰腹的线条，像个好奇宝宝一样不放过每一寸细节。

祁醉也被这不知是生涩还是故意的撩拨给憋出些火气，下半身肉眼可见地膨胀起来。

于炀跨坐在他身上，只感觉到腿根处的硬物慢悠悠地摩挲着自己，手的动作也迟疑起来。

“……”

祁醉总算是忍不住了，扣住于炀的手腕把他整个人翻了过来，压在身下。

“摸够了没有？小坏蛋？”

“是你让我……唔……”

于炀刚要出言反驳，就被祁醉堵上了嘴。两人的腿叠在一起，祁醉恶劣地动了动腰，下半身的硬物隔着布料和于炀的磨蹭起来。于炀受不了这个刺激，下意识想要跑，手却被祁醉死死摁住。

“你是要和我比力气吗？”

祁醉只是开个玩笑，于炀却想起来祁醉的手刚恢复，马上缴械投降放弃了挣扎，任祁醉在他身上蹭来蹭去。

祁醉撩拨的水平可比于炀高多了。祁醉拉起于炀的手覆在于炀自己的胸口，让他用指尖不断挑逗自己的乳尖，摩擦自己的下半身。于炀又羞又别扭，根本不好意思叫出声，想用手捂着自己的嘴，无奈被祁醉牢牢地制住，想躲也没处躲。

其实祁醉根本没用力，于炀真的想挣脱的话很轻易就可以起来。因此祁醉看到于炀真的煞有介事地由他控制着，只觉得媳妇实在是太过单纯可爱。

祁醉俯下身来亲吻于炀的身体，又把头埋在他颈窝里嗅着他的气息，找到他的唇又是一顿亲。

于炀被亲得七荤八素，呼吸沉重的他臊得眼睛都不敢睁开。

“唔……我……我在上面好不好？”

耳边传来于炀软绵绵的声音，祁醉惊讶地抬起头来。

“我自己来……你的手……”

其实也不怪于炀过分担心，自从上次的事情以后祁醉的手就被他像玻璃娃娃一样对待。虽然祁醉一直跟他强调自己没那么娇气，但于炀总小心翼翼的。

“我说我们的炀神，你好歹也是当队长的人了，怎么那么好骗。你看我的手像有事吗？”

“我知道。”于炀顿了顿，还是没挣开，“只给你骗。”

话虽不多，但短短四个字足以在祁醉心中一石激起千层浪。祁醉没皮没脸那么久，总是能被于炀轻易找回那早已身外之物的良心。

祁醉不再多话，一边深吻着于炀，一边将硬挺许久的性器送入于炀体内。

内里一下被填满的感觉酸胀到于炀想要尖叫。于炀大张着嘴，声音却全被堵回了喉咙里。

祁醉完全没了刚刚那个慢悠悠的游戏心态，动作一下比一下凶狠。他用了狠劲把于炀两只手都摁在床上，十指紧扣。

“等……啊啊……啊啊……慢……”

祁醉的腰动得飞快，于炀两条腿在他腰侧，根本没力气再缠上去。祁醉今天的状态高亢到有些可怕，于炀渐渐受不住了。

“队长……我……啊啊啊啊……”

汗珠从颈侧滚落下来，于炀眼前都有些发黑。视线一直在摇晃，他只能感觉到的敏感处被巨物不断碾磨挤压，不断地高速摩擦，产生濒死的快感。

于炀想搂住祁醉，手却被制住，这次是真的无论他用多大劲都起不来。

“嗯……啊……”

于炀舒服到发颤，只能收紧自己的手指，腿渐渐发软。

“宝贝儿，还有力气吗？”

于炀已经被干到神智昏聩了，再分不出丝毫的理智去在意祁醉的手伤，他总算是相信祁醉说的自己手能做俯卧撑了。

于炀像小猫一样懒懒地把眼睛睁开一条缝，满眼都是祁醉性感的表情。

“嗯……我想抱抱你。”

祁醉如他所愿放开他的手。于炀生怕祁醉跑掉一样，从善如流搂上他的脖子，呻吟声不断从相接的唇舌间泄出，淫靡万分。

高潮过后，于炀的记忆慢慢回笼，从进门开始积攒起来的羞耻情绪不断累积起来涌上心头。奔放过头了的于炀此时就像个树袋熊一样死死抱着祁醉不肯撒手。

祁醉倒是吃得很开心，非常善于得了便宜以后卖乖。

于炀像是突然想起什么一样，端起祁醉的手细细查看。

“放心吧，没事的。”

于炀长出一口气，祁醉轻轻刮了下他的鼻子。

“这么担心的话，不如下次把你在上面的那个提议落实了怎么样？”

“好……”

于炀好不容易恢复常温的脸颊，再次烧红，只好软绵绵地趴在祁醉颈间装死。

祁醉摸着他的背，心里是无尽的怜惜和欢喜。


End file.
